


When the Moon Side Cries

by Multi-Tools Berserker (marcien)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Multiple Realities, Second Magic is at work here, Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Freeform, When They Cry, parallel worlds, reverse fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcien/pseuds/Multi-Tools%20Berserker
Summary: A Sorcerer and a Witch battle over the game board that is the Grail Wars. What is the true ending that leads to where they are? How will they move their pieces in their search for answers?Umineko no Naku Koro ni (When the Seagulls Cry) AU, with hints of Steins;Gate. No prior knowledge of Umineko is required to enjoy reading.





	1. Japanese Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic happened because i thought about writing Berserker Lancelot, Archer Emiya and adult Sakura. Which is canonically improbable. And then the brain came out with this convoluted mess.

Matou Kariya rises from his sleep. It had been a long day, his daughters are an active pair: Rin made him chase her for what must be at least five rounds through the city; Sakura, thankfully, was less demanding, only making him taste fourteen versions of her dessert experiments. That is probably why his whole body is sore now, and his tongue numb. He ran his tongue over his dry lips and moistened his throat, turning to greet his wife.

'Good morning, Aoi-'

He was not on a bed. The figure beside him is not Aoi. Rather, it was a man with long violet hair and a weary face. Kariya jerked into a sitting position for a better look at the stranger.

'I apologise for not being Aoi, Master.'

_ Wait. Master? Who is this guy? Did Kariya know him? _ Kariya scrambled to get up but tripped over his left foot. He was unwilling to let this strange man touch him, but found himself supported by him nonetheless.

‘If you get up that quickly… You still can’t…’  
    The man held him with a hand under his left arm and another around his back. Kariya tried to steady himself.  _ When were his left limbs that weak? _

He looked around to take in his surroundings. Tall columns that stretch up to touch the high ceilings, uniformed stone tiles that covered the corridor, minimal furnishing with an architecture that reminded Kariya of some historical castle he had visited while overseas, all around them dimly litted up by moonlight without a source… He does not think that he has been here before though: his camera would certainly have captured the austere magnificence of this building and he would have remembered the place.

Remembering that he was still in the arms of the other man, Kariya separated himself from him, to stand facing him. The man wore a simple dress shirt and slacks. Weird outfit for a tourist.  
    ‘ … Thank you. So… Who might you be? Did we get separated from the tour group?’  
    The other man pursed his lips and looked down.  
    Kariya waited for his reply. He checked his own body for his belongings and found to his relief, that his camera was still in his pouch. When he finds out what is going on, he will take some good pictures of this place: Rin would love this, and Sakura will listen to all his stories of getting lost while travelling.

Finally, the man answered, ‘I do not know either, sire. I have just woken up here myself… And… my identity is of no importance right now. Let us find a way out of this place.’  
    What a strange way of talking. No matter, Kariya has met all kinds of people overseas.

The corridor let to a hallway, which diverged into yet more corridors. Two of the corridors led to dead ends. There were many locked doors, which did not barge even when his taller westerner companion threw his body weight against them. The pair finally found a more brightly lit one with a door. Warm light peeked out from below the door.  
    He was about to test if this door would open, when the door seemed to unlatch itself and open slightly inwards, the light streaming through through the narrow gap invitingly.  
    The westerner stepped in front of him protectively. Kariya would protest, but he is limping, so what can he do but follow behind the other man into the room.

Japanese sliding doors. That was not what he was expected, to do through a door only to reach another. This time, he passed his companion to pull open the sliding door.  
    The room was larger than he expected. It was… A dojo, exactly like what the sliding doors would indicate. A signboard with a tiger hung at the far end.  _ Why is there a dojo in a castle? _ He scanned around the room and found movement in the left corner. A dark-skinned man with white hair in a red apron was scooping out rice into bowls, the table already laid with warm food.

‘Don’t just stand there staring guys, I cooked this meal to be eaten.’  
    The surrealness of the situation took his words away, so Kariya complied and sat down at the table. The man with him was more guarded, but took a seat next to him while watching the supposed chef with suspicion.  
   He picked up the chopsticks and peeled off a piece of the fried mackerel into his mouth.  
_Oh!_  
   ‘This is good!’ he exclaimed.  
   ‘Of course it is,’ chuckled the chef, sitting himself on the other side of the westerner, opposite Kariya. ‘I am pretty confident in my cooking skills after all.’

Kariya helped himself to more portions, while the chef offered more stir-fry vegetables and a bowl of miso soup to the westerner, who seemed unused to the asian food.  
    ‘You should have some too, I have some pride in my preparation of Japanese food.’  
   ‘You have the right to be!’ Kariya praised him between mouthfuls of food, ‘I wonder if Sakura will be able to reach this standard some day.’  
   ‘Oh, she will. In fact, I think she might be even better,’ he smirked as he took off the red apron to lay it aside, then pick up his own chopsticks.  
   ‘That’s good to hear.‘  
    ‘She’s better at cooking western food than Japanese cuisine though.’  
    ‘Haha. I can imagine that-’

Huh. What-  
    ‘-you know Sakura?!’ Kariya nearly choked on the braised pork.  
    ‘Not  _ your _ Sakura, but yes, I know her.’  
    Kariya stopped put down his bowl and lifted himself from the table. Regretfully, his left arm still was not listening to him, so he had to settle back into sitting position.

‘Where are we now!? Who are you, and what have you done to my daughter?’  
    ‘You mean, your niece.’  
    ‘-what…?’  
    ‘Your niece. Whom you gave your freedom up to save, only to die drained of prana, as worms gnawed through your skin, stripping flesh from your bones, reminding her that there was no salvation from the Matou family at all, and any opposition will turn her into the brutalised corpse she saw-’

_ Smash._  
    ‘Stop it.’  
    The westerner had smashed the porcelain soup spoon against the edge of the table and held the sharp broken edge at the chef’s throat.  
    The chef showed no sign of fear, although he had his hands held up in surrender.  
    ‘I’ll stop, I’ve said what he needs to know.’

In spite of the fragrance of the generous meal set before him, the smell of rot overpowered Kariya: blood, fluids, feces, meat — the chittering sounds, the sloppy splatters, the squelching — the creeping all over him, all  _ inside _ him, the coarse friction on his skin, the slippery movements in his gastro-intestinal systems — Sakura’s pained screams that turned into anguished sobs that turned into dissociative silence-  
    Matou Kariya was defeated in the Fourth Holy Grail War.  
    Uncle Kariya failed to save Tohsaka Sakura.  


  


* * *

  


**Fujimura Dojo** **  
** **Millennium Castle, Far Side of the Moon**

When he was sure the offending man was not going to say anymore to his Master, Lancelot lowered the porcelain spoon and rushed to Kariya.

‘Master. Master! It is all right now, we are already out of the war. Sakura… your niece, she would be fine in the end, this man has met her and tasted her cooking, no?’  
    But Kariya, shaking with his knees drawn up to chest, his functional eye dilated and breath hitching, was not in a state to listen to anything else.

Lancelot glared over at the man who had begun stuffing his face with rice.  
    ‘He is already dead. Let him rest in peace.’  
    ‘I can’t do that,’ mumbled the man with his mouth stuffed with food, which Lancelot assumes is an intentional action to rile him to up. ‘Your war is over, but my game is still ongoing.’  
    ‘Game?’  
    ‘Another round of the Fourth Grail War.’

The knight’s brows furrowed. ‘That was not the Holy Grail at all. Moreover, it is already over. How can another round be possible?’  
    ‘But, it is.’

He stopped eating and put down his utensils, and looked into Lancelot’s eyes, relaxed his shoulders for his head to be propped up by his arm at the table.  
    ‘If you could redo the Fourth Grail War, there are things that you would do differently, right?’

Kariya’s breathing had become regulated. He pushed away from Lancelot.  
    ‘I can redo it?’  
    The dark man nodded.  
    ‘Master,’ Lancelot warned, ‘That is impossible. You are dead, and what has happened has happened.’

His Master turned to him as though it was the first time they have met. It might as well have been. Lancelot had his helmet on through most of the war, and by the time it was shattered, he had already driven his Master past the edge of sanity.  
    ‘Berserker?’  
    Lancelot nodded grimly.  
    ‘Ah. So that’s how you look like…’  
    Kariya stared for a while before turning away.

‘I am sorry we failed, Master,’ Lancelot muttered. ‘I have caused you a great deal of pain.’  
    Kariya kept quiet, recalling all of his experiences with his Servant and trying to draw a relation between this gentle knightly westerner and the mad dog he struggled with the past few days. Looking at him now… It was probably his fault, wasn’t it? Berserker had no choice but  _ to be Berserker _ , because he had  _ “Thee, bound in the cage of madness” _ .  
    Berserker was strong, and yet held back by his Master’s own weakness.

‘… I’m okay now,’ Kariya bit his lip in determination, looking Lancelot in the eye. ‘Let’s do this over, Berserker. I will win, this time-’  
    ‘Master. I don’t know what this man — no, magus — wants, and I don’t believe him.’  
    ‘I have to save Sakura, Berserker!’  
   ‘There is no miracle to be found in the Holy Grail. We can’t rewind the past.’

‘Is that the real past though?’ interrupted the magus. Lancelot did not notice when, but he was now wearing a formal black shirt and red coat jacket.  
    Kariya straightened his posture to face him. ‘Please explain yourself, and what you want from me in exchange.’  
    ‘In exchange?’ the dark-skinned magus laughed. ‘What makes you think you have anything I would want?’  
    Kariya scowled.

‘Well, since we’re finally getting to this, I guess I’ll introduce myself.  
    ‘I am the Sorcerer of Existence, and am currently engaged in a game with the Witch of Nothingness. The Grail Wars are our game board, and all of you are the pieces. The outcome of the previous game — that is to say the Fourth Grail War which you have just participated in, wasn’t what we are looking for, and so, we are having another round. And my chosen piece… is you. And given that you were hardly apart from Lancelot, he’s also a guest here.’

‘… a game!?’ Kariya exclaimed. ‘All of us are fighting with our lives on the line… And this is all a game for you? What are you even!? How does the outcome of our war even affect you!?’

‘Of course it affects me, since I am Game Master, but you don’t have to know about how.’  
    The Sorcerer put on a somewhat malicious grin.  
    ‘In fact, you are just a piece, you don’t have a say whether this game continues or not. I’m just inviting you here, so I can know my piece better and how I can use it.  
    ‘So why don’t you tell me again,  _ game piece Matou Kariya: _ If you were to redo  _ your _ Grail War, how would you do it?’

‘Do not listen to him, Master!’  
    Lancelot had picked up the broken spoon again

‘A spoon? Sir Lancelot, as much as I’ll like to test how Kanshou and Bakuya will fare against a spoon wielded with Knight of Honour, I don’t think this place is the right stage for that battle.  
    ‘I have complete dominion over this part of the Marble Phantasm after all, so-’

He was right. Knight of Honour notwithstanding, Lancelot could not bring out Arondight. Chains came out from behind the Sorcerer and held him down.  
    ‘ -it is not a fair fight here.’  
    He recognised the restraints he had seen a golden knight use before.  
    ‘Archer!?’

The Sorcerer’s smugness faded for a split second for one that looked like surprise.  
    ‘Oh, that’s right, this was inspired by your war’s Archer.’  
    Lancelot struggled against the binds in vain. The magus in red turned back to his Master.

‘So have you thought about it, Matou Kariya? How could you have won?’  
    ‘Berserker is already one of the strongest Servants. But… With how he was, it was difficult for me to understand him. If only we could talk-’  
    ‘Consider it done.’

Servant Berserker Lancelot and Master Matou Kariya disappeared from the dojo.  
    Both regretted a little, not getting to finish that sumptuous meal.

 

* * *

 

 **Emiya Residence** **  
** **Millennium Castle, Far Side of the Moon**

The Witch of Nothingness sent off her piece with a smile. She returned to her seat on the front porch overlooking the yard of verdurous grass.  
   She noticed his presence.

‘Welcome home!’ she greeted him cheerfully.  
   ‘Don’t _“welcome home”_ me into your room,’ the Sorcerer of Existence walked across the grass from the small door and sat down beside her a small distance away.  
   ‘Hm. Still your home though.’  
   ‘Not if it doesn’t exist anymore.’  
   ‘Because nothing will exist, anyway.’

The Sorcerer reached for the Witch’s hand, which she withdrew from him.  
   ‘No. I’m not giving up, Sakura. I’ll save you.’

The Witch swung her feet up and down, avoiding the gaze of the Sorcerer.  
   ‘We’ll see.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're done for now. Do leave feedback, especially if you are familiar with both fate and when they cry fandoms. XDD


	2. Dawn of the Mad Knight 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kariya summons Berserker with different stats. The Sorcerer moves one piece which changes the whole game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started working on this again thanks to the english release of FGO. Our wallet hurts at how much we whaled on this game already whelp.

**Miyama District, Fuyuki City**

With his body turned into a ticking time bomb of magic circuits, the Holy Grail had deemed him fit as a participant of the Fourth Grail Wars, representative of the Matou Family. The command seals burnt hotly onto the back of his right hand. Three marks conververging to a centre, they remind Kariya mildly of the closing aperture of a camera’s lens, reducing the amount of light that will be exposed on the film negatives.  
     How apt. Just like how this Grail War and the crest worms in his body have been keeping him inside the basement away from light, and will snuff out the light of his life.  
     Just for tonight, he would step outside for a bit. Even though he knew that he would have to spend plenty of time outside in the week to come.

Miyama district was by no means small, though it was by no coincidence that Kariya found himself near the Tohsaka Residence. Both their houses were located in the south where the other western houses are. But more than that, Kariya held a small hope of seeing a glimpse of Aoi before this war begins, when he will kill Tokiomi.  
     _ Hah. _ What a feeble hope it was. There is no way the Tokiomi Residence is not already set up with bounded fields that will sound the alarms if he approaches. And if he is done in by Tokiomi before any servant has been summoned, that would be the most pathetic Dead End for any magus ever.

He consciously pulled his hoodie lower over his white fringe and walked away.

‘Uncle?’  
     Kariya froze. Every working muscle of his body longed to turn back to see the owner of that voice, but his mind will be stronger. He picked up his steps and walked.

‘Stop it right there!’ the girl had caught up to him and had grabbed him by the left sleeve. ‘You haven’t come to see me in an entire year, so-’  
     Her voice trailed off into a gasp as she looked up at his face.  
     ‘What happened to you, Uncle Kariya!?’

Kariya managed an awkward chortle, which seemed to unnerve Rin with the bulging veins and the wriggling movements of the worms beneath his skin.  
     ‘I got sick,’ he lied.

If she was scared, Tohsaka Rin tried not show it when she pulled him around and hugged him.

 

* * *

 

**Millennium Castle, Far Side of the Moon**

‘You used Nee-san,’ the Witch of Nothingness commented with mild surprise, ‘I didn’t think it would work that way.’

‘Of course. Rin will always be my favourite piece,’ the Sorcerer of Existence smiled fondly, thumbing at a pendant hung around his neck.

 

* * *

 

_ Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos. _

He catches sight of it, the Grail.

_ Thou, bound in the cage of madness. _

The madness lifts from him.

_ I am he who command those chains. _

Then he noticed: the child, barely walking, watching warily from behind his mother’s dress. The overwhelming desire to embrace the child washed over him.

 

* * *

 

**Underground Worm Facility** **  
** **Matou Residence, Miyama District Fuyuki City**

Kariya woke up from pain. The sudden strain from summoning his Berserker servant had been too much for the frail body of his, causing him to collapse at the sight of the armoured figure surrounded by black smog. Thankfully, Zouken decided not to wait around for him to wake up and he was alone.  
     He felt in his stomach the phantom feeling of Rin’s and Sakura’s heads when she hugged him and he hugged her. He longed to hold them again.  
     He will, when he obtains victory in this war.

And… What was that dream about? His hands in the dream was covered by armour. He held out his wrinkled hands in front of him. The circular command seal glowed dimly back at him.  
     That’s right. He is a master who had summoned his servant. When he recalled this, he could sense the presence of his servant beside him.  
     ‘Berserker…?’  
     ‘Hrrruuggh…’ His servant materialised.  
     ‘Ugh!’ Kariya keeled over again and clutched his chest as the mana circuits fired off inside of him, working to supply prana to this Heroic Spirit familiar.  
     He lift his head to take a good look at Berserker before him. Shrouded by black mist, body clothed completely in dark armour. He caught sight of his armoured hands, and reach to touch it for a closer look.

Berserker seemed to have misunderstood his gesture as his master requiring help to stand, and pulled him upwards bodily. Kariya hoped all the popping sounds was just the sound of his creaking joints and not any bones dislocating.  
     Looking at Berserker’s hands, they were indeed the same armour he wore in the dream, even if of a different colour.  
     ‘Was that your dream, Berserker?’  
     ‘Haarrrhh…!’  
     Well, that was a response that he might need some help in translation with. Why don’t masters of berserkers come equipped with a skill like Madness Comprehension or something?

As a master, Kariya should be able to see the true name of his servant. But this one…  _ Stop obscuring your status for a while, Berserker._  
     The black mist dissipated.  
     _Lancelot of the Lake_. Kariya let out a cackling laughter. The catalyst worked! A legendary knight, the strongest of the knights of the Round Table! He could win the grail war with this!  
      ‘If you are Lancelot du Lac, Berserker, then…’ Kariya tried to recall the stories he read in tour brochures when he was on tour in Europe several years ago. ‘That child, he must have been your son, Galahad, right?’  
     ‘Gala…had!’  
     __ Huh? Berserker can talk?

 

* * *

 

**Sewers** **  
** **Warehouse area near Mion River, Fuyuki City**

Berserker is a strong servant. If Tokiomi had not ordered Archer’s retreat, the golden king would have been defeated by the mad knight.  
    He was proud of how he had cornered Tokiomi’s servant, but the afterwards of that battle left Kariya feeling more defeated than ever. Berserker refused to listen to his instruction upon noticing the girl Saber, and continued rampaging on, forcing his body to produce more prana in order to supply his servant’s energy for battle. Kariya was almost relieved when another servant decided to run Berserker over and force him to dematerialise.  
    The increased output from him put Kariya’s body in an even worse state than before. One day ago, Kariya would not have believed that he would be capable of walking (limping) while bleeding out of every pore of his skin with the crest worms feasting on his nervous system.

‘Why are you… that obsessed with the girl, Berserker…?’ He gasped in exasperation at his invisible servant, not expecting a reply. ‘Didn’t you want to hold Galahad…?  
     ‘It is the same for me… I want to hold Sakura and Rin…’  
     He heard the ragged breathing slow down.

 

* * *

 

**Millennium Castle, Far Side of the Moon**

‘You have a kind uncle, I almost feel bad for teasing him.’

The Witch looked upon the game board with a detached smile. ‘His kindness accomplished nothing.’

 

* * *

 

**Backstreets** **  
** **Shinto district, Fuyuki City**

_ Why is Rin here?! There’s a curfew!  _   
    Then again, if Rin could sneak her way out of the tightly bounded barriers surrounding the Tohsaka mansion, wherever her temporary residence is is probably no match for her.  
     ‘Berserker!’ commanded Kariya. ‘Protect Rin!’

His servant materialised and disposed of Caster’s horror familiars with ease. Kariya rushed into the fray, something he has never done before as a master, pulling Rin away from the monsters and scooping her up in his arms to safety.  
     Berserker howled and cut down every of the disgusting horrors. They continued to spawn even defeated. And Berserker kept on beating them down again.

‘Uncle Kariya!’ Rin recognised her saviour.  
     ‘Rin, you’re okay now,’ Kariya looked down at her and attempted a smile with his numb facial muscles.  
     Rin flinched at the sight of his distorted face. ‘But you… Uncle, your sickness is getting worse.’  
     Kariya looked away sorrily. He pulled his mask up to hide what he could. ‘It is ugly, Rin… You shouldn’t look.’  
     Rin looked away obediently, at where she was attacked by monsters.

Berserker had gotten frustrated at the constantly respawning horrors. He had picked up a cargo lorry from down the lane. He let out a howl as he threw it and squashed all of them at the same time.

‘Is that… your servant, Uncle? He’s awesome!’  
     Kariya managed a laugh. ‘He is, isn’t he?’  
     ‘A truly heroic Spirit!’ Rin wriggled for him to put her down.

Having defeated the enemies, Berserker began walking towards them. The Heroic Spirit was tall and ominous, every breath a sinister sound. Her mana compass continued blinking in warning. Still, Rin held her ground. With one hand still holding on to Kariya’s for a peace of mind, she did a polite bow.  
     ‘Thank you for saving me, Sir Knight.’  
     Berserker’s steps halted. Kariya stepped in front of his other niece protectively.

To Kariya’s surprise, the black fog that was always surrounding Berserker dissipated. He knelt before Rin.  
     ‘Gaa…la-had…’ he choked, reaching out for her.  
     In that moment, Kariya seriously considered using a command seal to stop him, because who knows what a servant under mad enhancement would do…   
     … but Berserker’s hand hovered centimetres from Rin, as if he was afraid- no, ashamed to touch her.  
     ‘Galahad…’  
     Rin looked up at her uncle with furrowed brows, with an expression that reads “Is this guy all right in the head”. (She is not wrong, though.)  
     ‘Galahad is the name of his son,’ Kariya whispered.  
     ‘I see,’ Rin steeled her nerves and looked straight at Berserker, speaking respectfully in unpractised English, ‘I am Rin Tohsaka, daughter of magus Tokiomi. I already have a father I admire and love very much, so, I cannot be your son.  _ Ah! _ But I thank you for your help before… And you throw a truck!! …  _ ahem, _ I mean, your plan of make monsters flat weapon is most cool.’  
     Berserker’s helmet emitted a soft glow, he bowed, then dematerialised.

Rin waited for a while before turning to Kariya, beaming.  
     ‘He looks scary, but he is really awesome!’  
     Rin’s simple excitement was contagious. ‘You know, just because he has disappeared from sight doesn’t mean he is not here. He can hear that.’  
     Rin blushed.  
     Kariya patted her on the head, ‘Well, even if language isn’t a barrier, he might not have understood that, so you don’t have to worry about your image there.’  
    The girl huffed, ‘Your image, on the other hand, Uncle… You should really take a shower and change your clothes.’ She pinched her nose to emphasise her point.  
     ‘… oh.’ Kariya takes a few self-conscious steps away. ‘O-okay… I will keep your advice in mind.’

He caught sight of a green dress in the park beyond the street. With an ongoing curfew and Rin with him, the figure could only be one person.  
     ‘Rin, there’s your mother. She must have been so worried for you. Go back to her now.’  
     Rin squinted and made out the form of Aoi.  
     ‘What about you Uncle Ka-…’

He was not there anymore.

 

* * *

 

**Millennium Castle, Far Side of the Moon**

‘So she didn’t faint this time,’ the Witch commented. ‘Interesting, but still pointless.’

‘I won’t call Rin thanking who saved her life “pointless” now,’ pondered the Sorcerer aloud. ‘And I would also like to weaponise a truck myself.’

The Witch ignored him, busying herself with refilling the teapot.

 

* * *

 

**Building** **  
** **Overlooking Mion River**

The sight of Berserker hijacking the F-15 fighter jet filled Kariya with a little bit of pride. Rin would have loved to see this. His body was killing the mood though, worms eating away at his nerves to generate the required prana for his servant to be awesome.

Kariya’s enemy joined him on the balcony. Of course, it was to be expected, that Tokiomi would spot him here, a place where he could oversee Berserker’s aerial battle with his servant Archer.  
     An elegant man who floated down, well dressed and untarnished, while speaking pompously with the words of a rotten magus, mocking his appearance and his efforts. Kariya really hates him. Talking of his daughters with that disgusting smile on his, almost as if he actually loves them…  
     Like he is proud of them. Barring the disdain in his voice, Tokiomi’s expression matched the very one Rin had on her face when she spoke of her father to Berserker.  
     _ Does he… actually…? _

‘Tohsaka. Tokiomi!’ Kariya spat. ‘One question: … Do you even… love Sakura!?’  
     ‘What are you talking about. Of course, with an offspring of such rare potential for magecraft—any magus would be-…’  
     ‘Shut. UP!! That’s not what I’m asking! You! Tokiomi! As a father, do you love your daughter Sakura!!?’  
     Tokiomi pursed his lips in confusion, ‘You seem to be asking, that Sakura was born without any talent,  _ like your brother Byakuya _ , if I would still love her. While difficult to imagine, as the Sakura I know has always been every bit as gifted as her sister Rin—my answer is: Yes.’  
     ‘Then! If she is hurting! Won’t you-’  
     ‘ _If_ she is harmed! I will still protect her like a father would,’ Tokiomi was getting impatient with prattle. ‘However! Separation from her birth family is something that a magus has to learn to manage in the pursuit of…  _ what _ are you…’

Tokiomi stopped his speech because Kariya’s legs have buckled and caused him to be keeled over on the floor. This was a normal result of an inexperienced magus being forced to provide for a mana-draining servant (who had, at this point switched targets from Archer to Saber), and that was not what had surprised Tokiomi. It was because Kariya had shoved his hand into his own mouth, his fingers reaching as far back into his own throat as he could. Eventually his tonsil passed the signal to his lungs and stomach, and a variety of worms and bugs along with blood were regurgitated from his oral cavity.  
     Tokiomi curled his lips in disgust. ‘Stop it! Do not display such pathetic struggle of a failed magus to control your servant.’  
     ‘Do you see this, Tokiomi!’ Kariya made a show of holding out a particularly fat bug in his right fingers, and flicked it at Tokiomi. The bug was promptly burnt by a fire spell. ‘Ever since… Sakura entered the Matou household a year ago, she’s spent every day in a pit full of these! Not the hundreds that inhabit my body now… but the ten thousands in the pit… until she no longer smiles, or cries, or cares-’  
     In response to their master’s distress, the worms morphed into Bladed Insects and charged at Tokiomi in a swarm.

The insect familiars were burnt up in an instant.  
     ‘What is it about Sakura, that you are talking about?’ Tokiomi approached the writhing Kariya, all traces of arrogance gone from his voice.

 

* * *

 

**Millennium Castle, Far Side of the Moon**

‘Isn’t that a little too convenient? This plot of yours. To think that my idiotic uncle could actually look past his blind rage and communicate with Tohsaka Tokiomi,’ despite her words, the Witch does seem to be impressed at his move.  
     ‘At any age, it seems Rin is always capable of beating sense into people.’

‘It would seem so for now… But aren’t you forgetting another piece present at this scene?’

 

* * *

 

**Building** **  
** **Overlooking Mion River**

‘Please allow me to explain, Meister.’  
     The priest had hopped over from an adjacent building.  
     ‘As someone who had been observing the other masters on your behalf, I cannot allow you to be taken in by such misinformation.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world line, Berserker's Mad Enhancement rank is C+ instead of C, the + indicating an slight irregularity from his normal madness. In terms of temperament, he is a little closer to his calmer FGO self.


End file.
